


Double Dating

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica talks Stiles into going on a double date with her and her boyfriend, Boyd, because Stiles was practically drooling over Derek when Erica showed Stiles a picture of him. </p><p>Stiles is nervous, but by the end of the night, he finds that he had no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dating

“Tell me again why I let you talk me into this,” Stiles muttered as he fixed the end of his sleeves, fidgeting nervously. 

“Because I showed you a picture of Derek and you drooled all over your bagel and said yes like you were already imagining being fucking by him before you even met,” Erica stated primly, fixing her hair in the mirror and then applying a conservative amount of lip gloss before smacking her lips together. 

Stiles made a face at her, running his fingers through his hair to make it look messy but styled at the same time. 

“So really, I didn’t have to talk you into anything,” Erica smirked, setting her lip gloss down and standing up tall, turning this way and that to get a good look at herself. “I look hot.”

“You do, indeed,” Stiles said, stepping back from the mirror and taking a look at himself as well. If Stiles had just met Erica, he would have totally flirted with her, but after years of friendship, all he could see was her beauty in an objective way. She was such a close friend and he’d unfortunately never saw her that way. She claimed to have had a crush on him in high school, but it was clear that she was well and truly over it by now. 

Which was nice, as they had never had to deal with any “what ifs” and whatnot. They had just simply been friends, the best of the friends. And it was awesome.

Except for when Erica manipulated him into going on a double date with her and her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s best friend. Who she was setting up on a date with Stiles. Because, as Erica had said, Stiles was pathetically, perpetually single and it was time to change that. 

She had done it a few times in the past - even when she wasn’t annoyingly happy and in love and made gooey eyes at her boyfriend - and it had always ended badly for Stiles.

He’d hooked up with them, even when the conversation at dinner was bad, and it was nice while the hooking up was happening, but as soon as it was over, Stiles wanted to leave. And he usually did, slipping out in the early morning hours. He hadn’t made enough of a connection with them to stay, and in the end, Stiles always wished he hadn’t hooked up with them.

To say he was nervous for tonight would be an understatement, though. Because Derek Hale had looked hot. Not just hot, but drop dead gorgeous. One of the most attractive people Stiles had ever seen in his life. And he was thinking that maybe he wouldn’t regret hooking up with this one in the morning.  
Stiles was wearing a light gray dress shirt under a black blazer, with designer jeans (that Lydia had picked out for him on a shopping trip eons ago and which he’d rarely worn since then) and black dress shoes. 

“I look hot,” Stiles said, smirking as Erica laughed, standing by Stiles’ bed and digging through her purse. 

“Derek won’t know what hit him,” Erica smirked. 

“Or he’ll take one look at me and want to run the other way,” Stiles said self-deprecatingly, running his fingers through his hair and making it look less stylish and more messy. 

Erica rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up, everything’s going to be fine, you’ll see.” 

“Yeah, fine for you,” Stiles grumbled. “You already have a boyfriend, that you definitely will be going home with tonight.”

“Yeah, well,” Erica smiled. “I’m lucky." 

"And I am so not lucky,” Stiles groaned, wringing his sweaty hands together.

Erica comes up behind him and takes him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. “You’ll be fine! Derek is gonna love you, trust me.” 

"Yeah?” Stiles asked, voice slightly small, slightly vulnerable.

“If he doesn’t, I’ll rip him a new one,” Erica winked, stepping back to grab her purse.

Stiles smiled, shaking his head at his friend.

“You ready to get laid?” Erica called back as she walked out of his room.

Stiles laughed, grabbed his wallet, and followed her out of his room, muttering to himself that one could only hope.

=*=

Erica walked up to Boyd, grinning as she leaned in for a kiss. She leaned into it, threading her fingers through Boyd’s. 

“Mmm, hi,” Erica grinned as she pulled back, melting at the small smile on Boyd’s face. 

“Hi,” He murmured.

“You look sexy tonight,” Erica said, stepping back and giving Boyd a once over.

“And you look absolutely beautiful,” Boyd said, leaning in for another kiss.

Erica bit her lip, looking into Boyd’s eyes before they heard two distinct throats clearing.

They looked over to see Stiles and Derek standing there awkwardly, having already made their own introductions while Erica and Boyd had been in their own little world.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Erica said, stepping back from Boyd enough to turn to Stiles and Derek. “Did you guys already introduce yourself?”

“Yep.”

“Mhm.” Stiles nodded, looking over at Derek and feeling a blush rise on his cheeks when Derek looked back. 

“Oh good, let’s go in then,” Erica said, and took Boyd’s hand in hers and pulled him toward the restaurant doors, Stiles and Derek following at a slower pace.

Once they were seated, Erica turned to Boyd and leaned in close to him, bringing him into conversation and leaving Stiles and Derek on their own.

“So…how long have you and Boyd been friends?” Stiles started, trying to get a conversation started.

“Since high school,” Derek said. “What about you and Erica?”

“Same,” Stiles nodded, and an awkward silence fell upon them and Stiles was starting to panic, searched his mind desperately trying to come up with something to say. “So, I’m not very good at this,” Stiles blurted, and Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. “Good at the whole…dating thing,” and Stiles winced, realizing how bad that sounded. “I mean, I can usually talk anyone’s ear off, just ask Erica or any of my friends, really. But when I’m sitting in front of someone I could possible become romantically involved with, I get kinda…" 

"Tongue tied?” Derek asked, and Stiles took it as a good sign that he was smiling.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, relieved.

“Well, I’m not much a talker basically all of the time." 

"So I guess I’ll have to fill in all the silence, then,” and Stiles was smiling as the waiter came with their drinks.

“Really? I guess so,” Derek smiled. 

“So, background time,” Stiles demanded. “Any sisters, brothers? Tell me about your family." 

"I have two sisters,” Derek said. “And they’re horrible. They’re way too nosy, they love to pry into my personal my life when I never ask them too, they like to tease me way too often, and they never leave me alone when I ask them to." 

"Wow, that does sound horrible,” Stiles said, leaning his elbows on the table and leaning forward. 

“Eh, I love them anyway. But only because I have to,” Derek laughed. “What about you? Any siblings?”

“Nah, it’s just me and my dad. Has been for a long time, although I can totally tell he wants to date Scott’s mom, though he hasn’t done anything about it.”

“Who’s Scott?” Derek asks. 

“My best friend, my brother. He’s family." 

The conversation continued from there. They were starting by covering the basics, and Stiles learned that Derek was an architect, he was 28 years old, he had two sisters, he loved his parents, and his mother was kind of like the matriarch of the family, and he liked tea but he hated coffee (Stiles had gasped at that), and he loved Christmas, he even had a favorite ugly Christmas sweater that he wore every year on Christmas day, and Stiles tried to imagine Derek looking like that, and what he imagined was the most adorable thing ever. 

He told Derek how he was in his last year of college, that he was in criminal justice to become a cop, that he’s been working in a bookstore for the last couple of years to get by. He also told Derek about Lydia, who was basically his other best friend, and she was basically like his sister, just like Scott was like his brother, and Erica was his closest friend behind them, and that he thought himself lucky to have such great friends.

Derek told him about how Boyd was his best friend, kind of like the Scott to his Stiles, and he also had a friend named Isaac, but other than those two the rest of his friends weren’t that close to him, and Derek was fine with that, that he’d rather have two really close friends then ten friends who were more like acquaintances than anything else, and Stiles agreed. 

Eventually, the waiter came over to take their orders, and Boyd and Erica were able to come out of their own little world long enough to notice how well Stiles and Derek were getting along, and Erica smirked as Stiles blushed and bit his lip as Derek told him that he liked his black rimmed glasses.

Boyd and Erica smiled at each other in victory, and went back to their own little world.

It wasn’t so much a double date anymore as two separate dates at the same table, and that was a good sign.

Stiles hadn’t felt like this with anyone in…well, basically ever. 

He found himself laughing, the conversation flowed easily, and he was smiling so much his cheeks hurt, and he was leaning so far on the table that he had to lean way back in order for the waiter to put down his food. 

Stiles was smitten. 

And it seemed Derek was too, as his body language was pretty close to the same as Stiles’. 

Somehow while they were eating they got into a debate about who would win, Spiderman or Superman, and Stiles was glad that this muscular, insanely attractive, beautiful man was just as much a comic book geek as Stiles. 

And then, before either of them knew it, the check came, and Stiles blinked, looking over at Boyd and Erica who were pulling back from a long kiss. 

Boyd and Derek offered to pay, and Derek stood up before Stiles could blink and held out his hand for Stiles to take, and Stiles’ heart beat out of his chest as he let his hand slide into Derek’s as he helped him up, bringing him close to Derek, their chest’s almost brushing together. 

They both looked down and blushed, feeling that thrum of attraction between them. 

But for once, Stiles didn’t just feel like getting laid. He wanted to have sex with Derek, of course, but he liked Derek so much that he actually, kinda, wanted to take it slow.

He wanted a second date. 

Feeling giddy, Stiles followed Derek out of the restaurant into the crisp night air. 

Derek turned to Stiles as Boyd helped Erica into her coat, both of them being disgustingly sweet about it. “Can I take you home?” Derek asked.

And Stiles’ eyes widened a little bit, his cheeks flushed.

"I mean drive you home,” Derek said, laughing nervously. “Can I offer you a ride?” Derek cleared his throat.

Stiles found himself smiling at how adorable Derek was. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Erica grinned, walked over to Stiles and threw an arm around him. “So, Erica don’ good, right?”

“Shut up, Erica,” Stiles rolled his eyes, blushing harder. 

Erica guffawed, throwing her head back. “Oh, you are so totally gone on him already!”

“Erica, he is right there!” Stiles screeched, avoiding Derek’s eyes.

"It’s okay,” Boyd said, walking up to Derek and doing the same that Erica had done to Stiles and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Derek’s totally gone on you, too.”

“Anddd, we’re leaving,” Derek said hastily, slipping out from under Boyd’s arm and holding out his arm to Stiles. “Shall we?”

Stiles cleared his throat, escaping from Erica’s clutches gratefully. “Yeah, totally.”

Derek chuckled as Stiles slid his arm into Derek’s, and they walked to Derek’s car, leaving a laughing Erica and Boyd behind.

It didn’t take long to get to Stiles’ place, and Stiles looked tentatively over at Derek as he cut the engine, asked, “walk me to my door?”

“I’d like that,” Derek replied.

Stiles turned to Derek once at his door, smiling as Derek closed the distance between them. “I had a really great time to tonight.”

“Me too,” Derek grinned. “You’re a pretty great guy.”

“So are you,” Stiles smiled, ducking his head down to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“Could we…do it again sometime?” Derek asked quietly, stepping closer to Stiles. “I think that was the most I talked all month.”

Laughing, Stiles looked up, felt his breath coming quickly, his eyes drawn to Derek’s lips that were right there. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

“Good,” Derek said, and a moment of silence hung in the air between them before Derek, or Stiles, he couldn’t be sure, leaned in for a kiss. 

It started out slow, tentative, spine tingling, Stiles’ blood pressure rising with each slow slide of Derek’s lips on his.

And then Stiles closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, deepening the kiss, and letting his tongue get involved, moaning as Derek gathered him close with arms around him, taking and giving in equal amounts, driving Stiles absolutely crazy with his amazing mouth, the feel of his hands running up and down his back, and then hold on tight around his waist. 

Stiles tilted his head to the left to get a better angle, and felt heated up at the same time he felt content, safe in Derek’s arms. It thrilled him to the bone, turned him on even as it calmed him. As a result, Stiles was already half hard.

But he wanted to wait. 

As easy as it would be right then to open his door and invite Derek inside and then fuck his brains out, and as much as he so so very much wanted to do that, he wanted to build to it like hadn’t ever really done with anyone before.

Derek was, after one evening with him, after only a couple hours of knowing him, already becoming important to Stiles, and he didn’t want to mess this up. And crazy wild, amazing sex could wait. 

Because for the first time in a long time, Stiles wanted to be there in the morning, and that meant taking it slow, or at least waiting a bit before taking it to that level.

So with a shaky sigh, Stiles pulled back from Derek’s addicting lips, letting out a moan that was close to a whimper. 

Breathing heavily, Stiles stepped back, hands resting on Derek’s shoulders.

Derek looked at Stiles, a small smile on his face.

“So, I’ll call you?” Stiles asked, mind spinning, pulse still racing.

Derek nodded, getting out his phone. “What’s your number?”

After the numbers were exchanged, Stiles turned to the door, but squealed when Derek turned him around and kissed him good and hard against his apartment door, and Stiles was pretty sure he’d never been kissed this way before, had never had a kiss this good in his whole life. 

Derek pulled back, and he looked just as shaken as Stiles felt. “Just a little something for the road,” Derek whispered, and then he stepped back, leaving Stiles breathless and hard against his apartment door, speechless. “See you soon, Stiles.”

“See ya,” Stiles managed to get out, heart pounding as he watched Derek, clad in an awesome leather jacket, walk away, his beautiful form disappearing around the corner. 

“Damn,” Stiles whispered to himself, bringing his hand over his heart, swallowing past the lump in his throat. 

Stiles was so done for.


End file.
